


Just a Bad Dream

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivanova wanders into uncharted territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bad Dream

JUST A BAD DREAM 

Susan Ivanova watched Talia Winters sleep. 

This was NOT what she wanted or what she needed. The last thing she ever wanted in her life was another telepath! She hadn’t meant for any of it to happen but now that it had, she was glad. 

Talia was so cool and aloof most of the time but she’d certainly not been that way when they made love. She was wild and passionate. Susan was completely smitten with her. She absently reached over to push a lock of Talia’s hair off of her face and an awful idea blossomed in her mind. 

Susan’s own teep abilities had never been tested and she certainly didn’t think she was a strong telepath. She actually had consciously tried _not_ to use her telepathy for her entire life. The only exception had been to keep other people, other teeps out of her brain. She wasn’t even sure she could get into anyone else’s mind at all. 

But since Talia was asleep…

Once the idea came, her own mind wouldn’t shut up. Why not just try it once? Who would know? Talia was asleep and probably wouldn’t even wake up. 

No. She couldn’t do such a thing. Never. 

She tried to go back to sleep but her worst nature kept egging her on. ‘Do it! You know you want to. Go ahead! She’ll never know.’ 

Finally she touched Talia’s arm. The blonde mumbled something and turned over but she soon settled back into sleep. Susan moved her hand away and started to go back to sleep when Talia flung an arm over Susan’s stomach. 

Susan placed her hand very gently and slowly over Talia’s and waited to see if she awoke. She didn’t. She even snored a little. 

Susan wasn’t sure what to do so she cleared her own mind and simply felt out for Talia with her thoughts. 

Bright lights and men in scrubs flashed into her mind. Words. “THE CORPS IS MOTHER… THE CORPS IS FATHER!’ People screaming in her face. Restraints. Pain! Darkness! THE CORPSTHECORPSTHECORPS…

She jerked away so quickly that she almost fell out of the bed. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she could barely hold back the scream that was trying to escape her throat. 

“Are you all right?” Talia opened her eyes and looked at Susan. 

“Just a bad dream is all. A very bad dream.” Susan was trembling all over. 

“Let me make it go away.” Talia smiled and reached for her and Susan went willingly into her arms. 

~end~


End file.
